staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Września 2006
thumb|left 06:15 Doktor Ewa - odc. 5/9 - Przeoczenie; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Był taki dzień - 17 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Karolek 14'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mariusz Malec 08:15 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:20 Weterynarz Fred - Wolny dzień 7 (Fetch the Vet /Something in the air); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Domisie - Domisiowy teatr; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Królestwo Maciusia - odc.41; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Królestwo Maciusia - odc.41; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Dzieci świata - Mali mistrzowie - Sebastien i samoloty (Born Winners. Sebastien and the Planes); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - Przesądy odc.22 (A condition of superstition) kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:20 Awantura o Basię - odc. 1/12 - Awantura pierwsza, czyli rzecz o przerwanej podróży 26'; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Agata Marciniak, Maria Kaniewska, Anna Seniuk, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Kazimierz Kaczor, Gustaw Holoubek, Hanna Śleszyńska, Stanisława Celińska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Był taki dzień - 17 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 17 września - portret jednego dnia...; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Amazonka (Amazone) 84'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2000); reż.:Philippe de Broca; wyk.:Jean-Paul Belmondo, Arielle Dombasle, Thylda Bouchitey; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Tajemnice przyrody - Niepokonany wilk (Baltic Secrets - The invincible Wolf) 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); reż.:Jan i Bożena Walencik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Puchar Świata w lekkiej atletyce - Ateny 2006 (.) kraj prod.Grecja (2006) 18:30 Faceci do wzięcia - Niezwykła twarz; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Dnia zakochanych nie będzie odc.27 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Un -Valentine's day); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Zakochana złośnica (10 Things I Hate About You) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Gil Junger; wyk.:Julia Stiles, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Heath Ledger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Uczta kinomana - Wszystko, co najważniejsze 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Ewa Skibińska, Adam Siemion, Marzena Trybała, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew, Karol Strasburger, Krzysztof Stroiński, Grażyna Barszczewska, Bogusław Linda, Karol Strasburger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Puchar Świata w lekkiej atletyce - Ateny 2006 23:55 Cios w plecy - film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Kolekcja kinomana - Zeszłego roku w Marienbadzie (L'Anne derniere a Marienbad) 89'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (1961); reż.:Alain Resnais; wyk.:Delphine Seyring, Giorgio Albertazzi, Sacha Pitoeff; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Był taki dzień - 17 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 65 Artysta drugiego planu; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 66 Dzień Wigilijny; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Smak Europy - Wspólny interes ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Autostopem do miasta; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 786 Tajemnice służbowe Marylki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 427; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Niania na telefon - odc. 7 (Nanny 911); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Zacisze InGrid; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Selekcja; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Rodzinne oglądanie - W 80 skarbów dookoła świata z Danem Cruickshankiem - Z Meksyku do Stanów Zjednoczonych (Around the worlds in 80 treasures. Mexico to America) 59'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Ibizy i Formentery (180); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Gwiazdy w południe - Kowboju do dzieła (Carry on Cowboy) 90'; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1965); reż.:Gerald Thomas; wyk.:Sid James, Kenneth Williams, Jim Dale, Charles Hawtrey; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Hity na czasie - KATE RYAN; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada ; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 788 Zaskakująco dobre wyniki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Szymon Wydra i Carpe Diem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 262 Zagadkowe omdlenia; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 52; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Powtórka z życia - 17 września 1939; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Egipt - cz. 2/6 Klątwa Tutanchamona (Egypt - The Curse Of Tutankhamun) 49'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2005); reż.:Ferdinand Fairfax; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Grzegorza Halamy wygłupy przez duże W (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (80); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Warto rozmawiać - Czy jesteśmy skazani na czarną legendę Polski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama 22:55 Sport Telegram 23:00 Pogoda 23:05 Losowanie Konkursu Interaktywnego 23:15 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - Techniki negocjacyjne 53'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Magdalena Piekorz; wyk.:Agnieszka Grochowska, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Andrzej Kłak, Alina Chechelska, Robert Podhalicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Ogród sztuk - Przestrzeń; program Kamili Dreckiej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Bohaterowie z dziecięcych lat (Unstrung Heroes) 89'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Diane Keaton; wyk.:Andie McDowell, John Torturro, Michael Richards; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 06:45 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 07:30 Król szamanów - serial animowany 08:00 Power Rangers - serial SF USA 1994 08:30 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 09:30 Sheena - serial przygodowy USA 2001 10:30 Tatuaż - komedia reż. Georges Lautner, wyk. Jean Gabin, Louis de Funes, Paul Mercy, Dominique Davray Francja/Włochy 1968 12:15 Partnerzy - komedia obyczajowa reż. Sidney Furie, wyk. Armand Assante, Douglas Smith, Larry Day, Alex Karzis Kanada 2002 14:30 Ale się kręci - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2006 15:30 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 17:00 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17:15 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 17:45 Grasz czy nie grasz - teleturniej 18:45 Prognoza pogody 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:10 Sport - program informacyjny 19:15 Kabareton - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Jerry Maguire - dramat obyczajowy reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Tom Cruise, Cuba Gooding Jr., Renee Zellweger, Kelly Preston USA 1996 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:00 Nasze dzieci - talk-show 00:00 Na jeden temat... z Joan Rivers - talk-show 00:30 Magazyn sportowy 02:30 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 04:00 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05:30 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Niania: Strajk - serial komediowy odc. 32 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:15 Dennis znów rozrabia - komedia reż. Charles T. Kanganis, wyk. Justin Cooper, Don Rickles, George Kennedy, Betty White USA 1998 12:50 Spokojnie, to tylko awaria - komedia reż. Ken Finkleman, wyk. Robert Hays, Julie Hagerty, Lloyd Bridges, William Shatner USA 1982 14:35 Niania: Strajk - serial komediowy odc. 32 reż. Jurek Bogajewicz, Polska 2005 15:10 Co za tydzień 15:45 Kosmiczny mecz - film familijny reż. Joe Pytka, wyk. Michael Jordan, Theresa Randle, Wayne Knight, Larry Bird USA 1996 17:30 Magda M. - serial obyczajowy odc. 32 reż. Jacek Borcuch, Maciej Dejczer, Polska 2005 18:30 Hela w opałach: Na dachu - serial komediowy odc. 2/15 Polska 2006 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport - program informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 21:55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 22:55 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 23:25 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:40 Katastrofy w przestworzach - serial fabularno-dokumentalny odc. 7 Kanada 2003 01:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left 6.35 Eurinfo 6.40 Tygodnik Trójki - program publicystyczny 7.20 Książka tygodnia 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 7.50 Rozważania nie tylko dla pobożnych 7.55 Koncert życzeń 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Kurier sportowy 8.43 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Śląska lista przebojów 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier 9.35 Kurier sportowy 9.40 Prognoza pogody 9.45 Misja gryf - magazyn 10.10 Niepokonani - cykl reportaży 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Kurier sportowy 10.43 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Regiony - miejsca w europie - małe ojczyzny - reportaż 11.30 Kurier 11.40 Kurier sportowy 11.43 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Program publicystyczny 12.15 Czytaj z Trójką - magazyn o książkach 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Kurier sportowy 12.40 Prognoza pogody 12.45 Reportaż kulturalny 13.00 Parki narodowe - magazyn 13.30 Kurier 13.40 Prognoza pogody 13.45 Etniczne klimaty 14.10 Telenowyny 14.30 Kurier 14.34 Sport 15.30 Kurier 15.35 Sport 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Niedziela w Bytkowie - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Kurier sportowy 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Regiony kultury 18.00 Aktualności + pogoda 18.30 Retransmisje sportowe - polska liga hokeja 20.30 Kurier 20.35 Studio pogoda 20.45 Młodzież kontra 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności 21.50 Prognoza pogody 21.55 Piłkarska Trójka 22.15 Aktualności sportowe 22.30 Sportowa niedziela - magazyn 23.00 Kurier 23.20 Studio pogoda 23.30 Program publicystyczny 23.55 Dzieci Arny - film dokumentalny 0.55 Rzeka nadziei - serial przygodowy 1.40 Czerwone i czarne - serial 2.35 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 5.55 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 6.20 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła 6.45 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 7.10 Pokemon - serial animowany 8.00 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 9.00 Superdzieciaki. Geniusze w pieluchach - komedia familijna, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania/USA, 2004 10.45 Magia cyrku - widowisko 11.55 Dekoratornia - magazyn 12.25 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 12.55 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła 13.25 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 14.00 Formuła - Grand Prix Włoch - powtórka z wyścigu 16.05 Na wariackich papierach - serial 17.10 Obrońca - serial obyczajowy 18.10 Uzbrojony i niebezpieczny - komedia sensacyjna, USA, 1986 22.00 Conan niszczyciel - film przygodowy, USA, 1984 0.05 Wzór (odc. 23) - serial kryminalny 1.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 1.30 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła 2.00 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 2.25 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 2.50 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 3.15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 4.40 Ptaki nocy - serial sensacyjny 5.25 Telesklep 7.25 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 8.00 Seans filmowy - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 8.50 Siostrzyczki - serial 9.20 Siostrzyczki - serial 9.50 Podwójny agent - film sensacyjny 11.55 Chwila Prawdy - program rozrywkowy 13.10 Inspektor Eddie - serial 14.10 Amerykański kawaler - serial 15.10 Dla Ciebie Wszystko - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Zagubieni w kosmosie - film S-F, Wielka Brytania 19.10 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny 20.10 Uciekająca panna młoda - komedia, USA, 1999 22.35 International Open Championships - Międzynarodowe Mistrzostwa Par Tanecznych 23.40 Arktyczne piekło - film katastroficzny, USA, 1993 1.35 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny thumb|left 06:00 Ring; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 378; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 18/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Salon kresowy - Na Łyczaków gdy wyliziesz...; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 764* - Misja Izabeli; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 765* - Próba sił; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z okazji Pielgrzymki Świata Ludzi Pracy na Jasną Górę 13:00 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Legendy Konkursu Wieniawskiego. Bartłomiej Nizioł i Piotr Pławner (1); koncert; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 17 września - Dzieci Syberii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 8/15* - Redukcja, czyli wolny zawód; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Zaproszenie - Ziemia dumnych Gryfitów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Biografie - Dziś uznany za najwybitniejszego 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ignacy Szczepański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Mój pierwszy raz - (27); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Premier Jarosław Kaczyński w Chicago; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odcinek 379; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 49 - Brzydale (Kangaroo Greek Gang); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Paderewskiego życie po życiu - Rozdziobią go... cz. 1 60'; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Stefan Szlachtycz; wyk.:Edward Linde Lubaszenko, Anna Januszewska, Jacek Polaczek, Grzegorz Młudzik, Ewa Sobiech, Danuta Chudzianka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Benefis - Aloszy Awdiejewa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 100 lat TS Wisła Kraków; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Warto rozmawiać - Czy jesteśmy skazani na czarną legendę Polski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 379; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 49 - Brzydale (Kangaroo Greek Gang); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Paderewskiego życie po życiu - Rozdziobią go... cz. 1 60'; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Stefan Szlachtycz; wyk.:Edward Linde Lubaszenko, Anna Januszewska, Jacek Polaczek, Grzegorz Młudzik, Ewa Sobiech, Danuta Chudzianka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zaproszenie - Ziemia dumnych Gryfitów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Premier Jarosław Kaczyński w Chicago; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 8/15* - Redukcja, czyli wolny zawód; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak Majorki (178); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Salon kresowy - Na Łyczaków gdy wyliziesz...; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Biografie - Dziś uznany za najwybitniejszego 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ignacy Szczepański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 8.00 Prawda i inne kłamstwa - film obyczajowy, USA 2001 11.05 Światła sceny - film muzyczny, USA 2000 12.55 Wielka przygoda Clifforda - film animowany, USA 2004 14.10 W krzywym zwierciadle: Poszukiwacze złota - komedia romantyczna, USA/W. Brytania 2004 19.00 Ocean's Twelve: Dogrywka - komedia kryminalna, USA/Australia 2004 21.00 Premiera: Salon piękności - komedia, USA 2005 22.45 Rodzina Soprano VI, odc. 5 - serial kryminalny 23.40 Sześć stóp pod ziemią, odc. 62 - serial obyczajowy 0.35 Pająk - dramat, Kanada/W. Brytania 2002 2.10 Przemiany - dramat, Polska 2003 3.25 Kurczak - dramat romantyczny, USA 2003 4.55 Wielka przygoda Clifforda - film animowany, USA 2004 thumb|left 8.15 Wyścigi motocyklowe: Masters of Endurance 9.30 Lekkoatletyka: Puchar Świata IAAF w Atenach - 1. dzień 11.30 Wyścigi motocyklowe: Masters of Endurance 12.00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Australii 13.30 Kolarstwo: Vuelta a Espana - 21 etap. Madryt - Madryt 15.00 Wyścigi motocyklowe: Masters of Endurance - wyścig Bol d'Or w Magny - Cours 15.30 Hokej na trawie: Puchar Świata mężczyzn. Mecz finałowy 17.00 Lekkoatletyka: Puchar Świata IAAF w Atenach - 2. dzień 20.00 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki 22.00 Weekend w sportach motorowych - magazyn sportowy 22.30 Siatkówka plażowa: Turniej World Tour w Porto Santo. Mecz finałowy kobiet 23.30 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23.45 Boks: Turniej międzynarodowy w Hamburgu 1.15 Wiadomości Eurosportu 1.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 09:05 Na życzenie Widzów - Pavoncello 27'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Żuławski; wyk.:Stefan Friedman, Joanna Kasperska, Mieczysław Milecki, Michał Pawlicki, Ewa Zdzieszyńska, Janusz Kłosiński, Jerzy Zelnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Na życzenie Widzów - Ja gorę 27'; film TVP; reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Wasowski, Cezary Julski, Kaziemierz Rudzki, Krystyna Kołodziejczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Na życzenie Widzów - Tam i z powrotem 98'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (2001); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Janusz Gajos, Jan Frycz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Mirosław Baka, Edyta Olszówka, Krzysztof Kołbasiuk, Sławomir Orzechowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Portret niewierny 7'; film animowany; reż.:Ewa Bibańska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Muzyczna encyklopedia - Odchodząc od źródeł - Simon Rattle o muzyce XX wieku - (2) (Leaving home); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Mana (Mana - Beyond Belief) 91'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Holandia (2004); reż.:Peter Friedman, Roger Manley; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Poza Kontrolą - Paprika Korps; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc.2 Lancet i pług; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Dotknięcie Afryki; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Spotkania - Robert Gliński /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 W pobliżu Mirona 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.: Piotr Morawski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Spotkania - Robert Gliński /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Chłopaki z Lambeth (We are the Lambeth Boys) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1957); reż.:Karel Reisz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Spotkania - Robert Gliński /cz.3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Elementarz 8'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Wiszniewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 17 września 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:15 Spotkania - Robert Gliński /cz.4/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Prognoza pogody 86'; film TVP; reż.:Antoni Krauze; wyk.:Halina Buyno Łoza, Zofia Cegiełkowska, Barbara Chojecka, Eugenia Horecka, Henryka Janikowska, Lena Wilczyńska, Jerzy Block, Włodzimierz Kwaskowski, Jan Łopuszniak, Mieczysław Łoza; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Kronika wypadków miłosnych 114'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Paulina Młynarska, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Bernadetta Machała, Dariusz Dobkowski, Jarosław Gruda, Joanna Szczepkowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Bohdana Majda, Adrianna Godlewska, Krystyna Zachwatowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Mój terrorysta (My terrorist) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2003); reż.:Yulie Cohen Gerstel; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Kino nocne - Zniknięcie (Vanishing) 101'; dramat kraj prod.Holandia, Francja (1988); reż.:Georg Sluizer; wyk.:Bernard-Pierre Donnadieu, Gene Bervoets, Johanna ter Steege, Gwen Eckhaus, Bernadette Le Sache, Tania Latarjet, Lucille Glenn, Pierre Forget; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.30 Braambos 08.30 Televox magazine 09.00 Joodse eredienst 10.00 Eucharistieviering 11.00 De zevende dag 13.00 Het journaal 13.30 Het weer 13.35 Sporza 15.00 Half uur natuur 15.30 Father of the bride 17.15 Vlaanderen vakantieland 18.00 Het journaal 18.10 De rode loper 18.30 Grenzeloze liefde 19.00 Het journaal - Sportweekend 19.50 Het weer 19.55 Superjan 20.20 ZegNuZelf 20.25 Eurosong for kids 2006 21.35 Baantjer 22.20 Eurosong for kids 2006 22.40 Studio 1 23.20 Het journaal laat 23.40 Het weer 23.45 De zevende dag 00.45 Doorlopende herhalingen van Het journaal laat en weer thumb|left|156px 07.00 Musti 07.05 Bumba 07.10 Piet Piraat 07.15 De Fimbels 07.35 Het zandkasteel 07.55 Samson & Gert 08.20 Lazytown 08.45 De badbrigade 09.00 Zoé Kezako 09.15 Tommy’s troep 09.25 Jake Long in het Disney Festival 09.50 Lilo en Stitch in het Disney Festival 10.15 Code Lyoko 10.40 Eurosong for kids 11.10 Wicked science II 11.35 Out there 12.00 Disney classic cartoon 12.10 My parents are aliens 12.35 Holly’s heroes 13.00 CANVAS 13.00 Sporza 17.45 Sporza 20.00 Panorama 21.05 OverLeven 21.45 The impressionists 22.45 Cold feet 23.35 Braambos 00.35 Panorama 01.25 Doorlopende herhaling van De zevende dag Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eén z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canvas z 2006 roku